Savage Land 2: 30 days of darkness
by Sport21
Summary: 4 months since Peter nearly ended on the island & the events have left their mark on him, but now the worst has happened Spidey's been abducted and dragged back to the island, only small problem the island is under going its lunar cycle 30 days of darkness, new creatures, old foes and new effects unleashing Peter's Savagery, can he survive this time or will the island claim him?
1. the abduction

**well everyone fall is approaching and as promised Savage land 2 will make its debut but for now a little opening act to see everyone's opinion. hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 1: the abduction

Peter sat in a familiar office listening to the rhythmic ticking of the counseling clock, 4 months of therapy and all he learned so far was that he could annoy a psychiatrist.

"Morning Mr. Parker, are we ready to finally try and make some progress?" asked a strawberry blond woman with a light green suit and skirt, Peter looked over at her he didn't want to be here anymore.

"Alright Doc let's try it again" he sighed.

The therapist flipped open her notebook "ok so to re-cap Mr. Parker your nightmares started shortly after you returned home from Savage land island? But this is your second trip to the Savage land? So tell me what was the difference between the first journey and the last?" she asked.

Peter rolled his eyes everyday was the same opening question and everyday he had the same response "that's the thing doc there is no difference. Went to scary island nearly got killed…" Peter stopped 4 months of this and he never once mentioned that after both encounters he had somehow won a beautiful girls heart "…came home with a new girlfriend"

The doctor raised a finger and pursed her lips that little detail was never brought up before and was worth exploring "tell me about them Mr. Parker" she ordered.

Peter leaned back on his chair, what could he say about Ava & Kitty? Besides how great and caring they were to him. "Well first was Kitty gentle, kind, spontaneous just an all-around enjoyable person"

The psychiatrist jotted down Peter's words taking note of both his physical and emotional reactions Peter seemed particularly fond of this Kitty girl.

"And then there's Ava beautiful, smart, down to earth and she never lets me way with anything. To tell you the truth Doc I don't think I would have survived my last journey if it wasn't for her"

The doctor continued to take her notes observing Peter's behavior his eyes were showing euphoric symptoms, his cheeks developed a light red tinge and his breathing became just noticeably shallow. He seemed incredibly fixated with Ava A.K.A the white tiger,

"Peter isn't White Tiger slightly accountable for a certain degree of the wounds inflicted upon you?" she asked.

Peter hesitated on his answer yes Ava did inflict some of his injuries on the island but it wasn't exactly her, the Tiger side saw to that. "Yes and no, Ava was consumed by the power of the jade tiger she had no control over her actions" he said.

"Peter are you defending Ava's actions for her benefit or yours? I mean are you saying Ava couldn't control herself to make her feel less guilty about hurting you? or are you saying that because you can't cope with the fact that Ava nearly killed you and being with her now creates an unsettling pool of fear that somewhere deep down she has a desire to kill you?" she asked. But that question didn't sit well with Peter he sat up on his chair with a very contempt scowl,

"Ava is probably the best thing that ever happened to me! And I'm not going to sit here and listen to this crap" he snapped storming to the door.

"Peter are you getting upset because I pointed out a flaw in your relationship? Or because deep down you've wondered the same thing?" she asked.

Peter stopped at the door "say I have? Does that mean I don't trust my girlfriend?" he asked,

"Oh no dear not at all it just means you're aware of potential danger, that being said living in a state of fear can also trigger a defensive mechanism in your brain and these nightmares are just shadows of the potential danger" the doctor finished.

Peter laid back in his chair as he evaluated the doctor's logic "I'm going to go ahead and call bull on that doc, because Ava is the one who helps calm my nightmares and having her around helps me a lot more than the sessions do!" he snapped, and with that Peter stormed out of the room his anger bubbling just below bursting point, 4 months of the same crap was enough he was going home, back to school, back to the Avengers and back to his old life.

As Peter left a holographic Nick Fury appeared on the psychiatrist's desk "how's it coming along?" Fury asked, the doctor turned to face him with squinted eyes "I think he's in complete denial of his situation" she replied "Parker seems to believe he can overcome this trauma by himself and is refusing to accept the possibility that white Tiger might be the source of it"

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a stressful sigh "of course he is, he's a 16 year old boy in love he won't listen to anyone who contradicts his emotions. Where is he now?"

"Listen for the angry footsteps and you'll find him"

Peter was halfway to the front door of the office building when a flash of dark green jumped from the corner of his vison ensnaring him around the neck "hey bug boy miss me?", a smile shot across Peter's lips as he felt Ava's face rest against his. "Always miss you Ava" he laughed swinging her around to his front, Ava looked her boyfriend up and down he looked like he was getting better except his eyes they looked like they were becoming black.

"come on let's go home it's movie night" she urged pulling Peter through the spinning door, 4 months of dating and Ava was still feeling the same way she did the night she admitted how she really felt scared and excited at the same time.

* * *

6 men with unique tattoos stood on the roof of the building watching Peter and Ava enter the subway tunnels, a dark and malicious vibe hung around them

"mistress Calypso says the boy is the one we seek to find the master, track him, find him then grab him and prepare for the hunt" the first man said coldly.

"What of the girl? The power of the tiger…"

"Is of no concern to us! We take the boy" the first one snapped viciously "now move out"

With that the 6 men fled the roof tops in pursuit of their hunt.

* * *

Peter and Ava sat on the subway hand in hand and locked at the mouth the clicking of the wheels on the tracks drowning out the hushed talking of the other passengers, when Ava slapped Peter in the chest "hey we're in public easy on the tongue" she laughed, Peter pulled back with a playful smile "thought you liked impulsive me?" he chuckled.

Ava felt a slight tingle in her cheeks true she did like impulsive Peter but on a subway with creepy perverted guys watching them not so much.

The train arrived in queens at half past 8 it was just getting dark enough to set a mood in the Parker house, Peter sat with his feet on the table and Ava laying across the couch with her head on his lap watching what Peter referred to as a classic movie Mrs. Doutfire. "How do you set your own boobs on fire and not notice?" Ava laughed a very cute and infectious laugh,

"I imagine the body suit plays a part in that" he replied, "AHH!" Peter screamed as four sharp little spears dug deep into his leg, Raja was clamped around his leg again "you little hairball" he winced through clenched teeth before Peter could grab him Raja released his grip and tore off down the hall,

"It's your own fault you know, how did you not see him coming he's the size of a pillow" Ava laughed.

Peter shot her a scowl then flickered her nose "ow! dick!" yelped punching him in the chest, soon after the two teens were wrestling on the couch Ava was small and nimble but Peter far surpassed her in strength holding Ava at arm's length above him and the couch, "Parker don't you dare drop me" she laughed. Almost as if he did it on purpose Peter released his grip letting Ava fall back on top of him wrapping her in a gentle bear hug "no matter what I'll always be there to catch you" he said winning Ava's smile. She nuzzled herself into a comfortable position and purred while Peter held her close still watching the movie **("the world lost a true child hood icon when he past")** he lied there with the girl of his dreams in his arms completely at peace and yet Peter was still very much afraid to sleep. "This shouldn't be this hard for god's sake months and I still can't sleep" he thought to himself

The hours ticked by and finally Peter had enough of sitting in the dark, after carefully sliding out from beside Ava he dawned his suit and snuck out of the house. Unaware of the watching eyes, "so the mistress was correct the boy and the spider are one in the same. Take him now before the Avengers decide to arrive"

The 6 men began swiftly traveling across the roof tops after Spider-man when one stopped to withdraw a very powerful looking rifle lining Spider-man in his cross hairs "for the master" he chuckled squeezing the trigger.

"Spider sense now?" Spider-man gasped before releasing his line he felt the bullet whizz by his fingers, he dropped to a roof and was instantly surrounded by 5 assailants with different unique knives "so who are who you guys supposed to be survivor rejects?" he laughed scorn fully. But his attackers didn't even blink just went on the attack, Spider-man was basically dancing in a circle to avoid the slashing blades but little did he know the blades were just a distraction, while Spider-man bobbed, weaved and dodged every attack he could the 6th member of this wild hit squad snuck up behind the fight with a Taser gun awaiting his perfect moment to fire.

Spider-man launched two attackers into two others before landing a quick kick against the 5th, and there was the opening the 6th member needed with the press of a trigger two barbed probes embedded themselves into Spider-man's back shooting an incredible amount of high voltage through him dropping him to his knees "not fair" he moaned slamming onto the ground.

"Restraining him, load him on the plan when he wakes up it will be too late…we'll be in the Savage lands" as the 6 hunters restrained him in cuffs and chains before dragging him away.


	2. missing

Chapter 2: missing

Ava slept soundly on the couch all through the night however when the sun broke across the sky she began to stir awake her nails scratched the velour material of the couch "mmhmm morning love bug" she yawned. She scratched the couch again still in her groggy state she didn't fully realize the space next to her was empty "Peter we should get ready for school" Ava's head started to clear and it sunk in Peter wasn't there.

"where did he go now?" she mumbled pushing herself off the couch, Peter vanishing through the night had become a routine thing recently but it still annoyed her to wake up alone when she stayed the night but she made do. A hot shower followed by a quick change of clothes luckily she had a drawer of clothes in Peter's room and Ava was ready for school. She was out the door and on her way, she made it four blocks when she realized she forgot her phone "damn it Peter if you hadn't vanished I would have been more attentive and grabbed my phone" she sighed "now I'm going to be late".

And late Ava was she was 5 minutes late to her first class, as she entered she could feel everyone's eyes on her haunting her walk to her desk "Peter you're so going to pay for this" she mumbled.

"Now that Ms. Ayala has arrived we can start choosing partners for this next assignment, how many of you know what paleontology is?" the asked, a few hands rose from the class and she shook her head in disappointment "Ms. Pryde if you would please"

"Paleontology is the study of extinct species like dinosaurs" Kitty said,

The teacher smiled back at her "correct Ms. Pryde, so everyone pick a partner and a dinosaur to do your report on" the students all made a mad dash for their friends to work with Danny & Luke, Sam was paired with Gwen Stacey while M.j joined Harry leaving Ava to work with Kitty which wasn't so bad for Ava since Kitty had encountered actual dinosaurs in the savage land.

They searched through their text book supposed to be searching for their project subject but they had other engaging conversations on their minds "how is he…you know… is he getting better?" Kitty whispered. Ava looked down at her phone she had texted Peter this morning and still no response, "I think he is, I mean it's been a while since he had an episode" she replied. But even Ava had hard time believing her own words mainly due to Peter was still running out on her in the middle of the night and now he wasn't answering her texts. "Actually Kitty I don't know he keeps vanishing, he still not sleeping….I'm scared for him" Ava's lip was starting to tremble uncontrollably.

"hey don't worry if anybody has the ability to pull himself together it's him…but even Spider-man needs time to bounce back" Kitty replied, Ava nodded but still showed signs of concern even more so when a guest speaker arrived. Ava knew recognized this speaker as the guy she blamed for Peter's near death experience and the tiger began clawing at her insides for her to slash his throat,

"Hello everyone my name is Karl Lycos I'm a paleontologist geneticist and what that is…"

"Like the guys from Jurassic park right?"

Everybody in the class turned back to face Sam stunned that he of all people knew the answer even the teacher was awe struck "what was I wrong?" Sam asked.

"…."

"…."

"Actually Sam you were right…somehow by some random odd you were right" Ava replied

"You make it sound like I'm stupid or something!" Sam exclaimed, the entire class looked away casually scratching their heads "everybody thought that!"

"ha-ha you know son take pride in being underestimated makes your triumph so much more impressive" Karl Laughed as he walked around the class placing his hand on Luke's shoulder while he spoke to Sam "science is the discovery of the undiscovered…" Karl trailed off as his breathing got shallow his arm began tingling like it used to when he would absorb powers from mutants and super humans but a boy? "oh no!" he gasped in a panic Karl's skin began turning green and his fingers into talons "excuse me please" he blurted covering his arm in his jacket and running for the door, kitty and Ava knew exactly what was happening.

Karl burst into the detention room he was violently shaking as his transformation was coming under effect "no not again!" he panted, his body stretched and his lips grew and hardened into a beak his arms developed into wings Karl had become Sauron once more and with his transformation came the mindset, Sauron wanted to return home. In a frightful display of power Sauron's fire blast blew out the wall giving him enough space to take flight leaving the detention room in ruin.

The school flooded with fleeing students and teachers as the shield heroes ran for the detention room "was that the thing that nearly barbequed us in the savage land? Sam asked nervously. Ava face palmed herself at Sam's stupidity "yes it is also the guy who nearly killed Peter!" she growled,

"As I recall you had a hand in that to" Sam interjected.

The room fell silent like a graveyard as Ava rounded back on Sam "you did not just go there!" she hissed as her eyes sparked green, as Coulson burst in

"Kids Fury wants you to report to the tri-carrier!"

"We know we saw it" Kitty replied. Coulson shook his head "Sauron is no longer our problem…Spider-man has been abducted

"WHAT?" the team gasped in unison, Ava felt sick to her stomach as her imagination started running wild with worst case scenarios "when, how?" she whimpered.

"I'll explain at briefing" Coulson replied.

The team returned to the tri-carrier changed and battle ready when they met fury along with Ironman and Captain America, Tiger wasted no time in getting to the point "what happened to Spider-man!" she demanded.

Fury turned to the screen showing Spider-man engaging 6 hostiles with unique tattoos being electrocuted and dragged away to a black unmarked panel van "anybody recognize these men?" Cap asked,

"Spidey had a lot of enemies even before we came along" Nova said.

"It's a long list" Power-man added,

"They're Kraven's tribe of elite hunters!" Tiger growled her eyes narrowed into a haunting glare a low bass growl resonated from her throat an almost feral like tone.

"Kraven? Why would he want Spidey?" Nova asked, Tiger remained silent she knew why they went after Spider-man revenge for Kraven's death, neither Peter nor the team knew what happened that day. But it was coming back to haunt her Ava took Kraven away from his wife and now she was going to take Peter from her,

"Why would Kraven come after Spidey?" Iron-fist asked

"They're his elite hunters they serve his wife… Calypso" Tiger whimpered "she's the one who sent them after him"

Everyone stared at Tiger hanging on her every word she took a deep breath and tried to steady herself "Calypso went after Peter because she somehow found out we were together…it's never been a secret back home that the Ayala clan protected the jade Tiger Kraven knew it and went after my grandfather, and my father…then he came after me and Peter helped me stop him" she then turned to Fury and her voice became clear and violent "and then you trapped us with him on that god forsaken Savage island where I lost control of the tiger….I broke Kraven's spine and he was consumed by the wild tigers and scavengers of the Savage land. I'm responsible for Kraven's demise and Calypso knows it, that's why they came for him…I took her love from her and now she's doing the same to me"

"If that's true why not just execute him on the spot why abduct him?" Coulson asked.

" I don't know" Tiger fell silent again as the realization that Peter was in danger because of her sunk in deeper and she began to cry under her mask "Peter I'm so sorry" she whimpered to herself.

"We're going after him!" Nova snapped,

"No you're not! You kids barely survived your last trip and that was when he went after you" Fury retorted "Stark call Wolverine get to that island!"

"No can do Nikki like I was saying before the Avengers have an off world mission we can't help the kid…they have to go send Logan and his team but we can't help him" Tony shot back,

"Then it settled we go!" Power-man boldly said slamming his hand with his fist.

Fury bowed his head in defeat "fine but wait for Wolverine!" Fury was not keen on sending the kids back to the island not after the last time but he was being over powered even if he wasn't they would still find a way to disobey him and go after their friend but tiger was his biggest concern she was scared and yet angry a deadly combination for a tiger even worse if she failed to control her powers.

* * *

Spider-man awoke in a cage his hands and ankles shackled to the bars and a searing sting shooting across his back, he had no idea where he was or how got there.

"Well now the Spider is awake good now we can begin" came a crisp seductive female voice just beyond his line of vision,

"Who are you? And what do you want with me?" Spider-man groaned trying to stabilize his spinning head which felt like was being crushed in a vice fighting the urge to puke.

"Want? What I want is to find my husband and you're going to help me….I need someone who has been the Savage lands before and you fit the bill" the woman calmly replied

"The Savage land…fuck you I'd sooner die then go back there" he trembled, but the woman remained calm,

"Not yet young master Parker..."

Peter's eyes widened in fear under his mask.

"Yes I know who you are, the young tiger girl made that much easy…now you both find my husband and die a quick painless death or you refuse in which case Ms. Ayala will die a very slow very painful death while you're made to watch before you to die"

Peter bit his lip in anger as he pulled against his restraints "you touch her…and kill you myself!" he growled.

The woman arched her eyebrows at him intrigued by him "do we have an understanding?" she asked,

Spider-man nodded to argue would put Ava in danger and he'd rather die before putting her in harm's way "deal"

**Sauron is back and returning home!**

**Ava feels Calypso is after Peter for revenge against her.**

**and Peter is forced to find Kraven or put Ava at risk but Kraven is dead or is he?**

**thank you everyone for favourite/following the story and the awesome reviews thank you**


	3. the Lunar cycle

**thank you everyone for the great reviews, glad you're all enjoying the story hoping it holds up to the original, please enjoy.**

Chapter 3: the lunar cycle

The jet bounced through the turbulence and began descending, it was dark outside but being this far north darkness wasn't as common as the rest of the world in fact in the arctic circle night fell once a year but lasted 30 days.

Spider-man's gaze fell on the window the pale light of the full moon casting shadows over Savage land island "welcome back to the Savage land Spidey" he sighed to himself "30 days of darkness…." Under his mask Peter's eyes began to feel like they were sinking and the color of his vision almost fading "…let the game begin"

The jet landed and the hunters were looking less than confident "mistress the sun? Master Kraven's tales never told of the sun disappearing on this island" one of them said with no shortage of fear in his voice. Calypso turned on her hunter and with a flick of her wrist an almost invisible force threw the Hunter from the plane out into the darkness of the island "a hunter that's afraid of the dark how disappointing" Calypso sighed.

The hunter pushed himself on to his feet years of training under Kraven had given him the tools to see in the dark but here even under the full moon the jet was scarcely visible despite all its lights and only being 15 feet away it was no brighter than a candle. An unsettling growl cracked through the dark it sounded so close as if it was right on top of him. The hunter drew his knives his hands began sweating as his heart quickened with fear the erratic beat was like ringing the dinner bell, more growls echoed in the dark along with bone chilling hisses. Beads of sweat trickled over the hunters face into his eyes the salty perspiration stung his eyes forcing them closed and that was his downfall…

A violent ravenous roar broke the sound barrier powerful jaw locked around his throat viciously digging in and ripping out his wind pipe, the hunter fell to his knees clutching his throat as the blood ran over his hands down his front he tried to scream but only a gargled bubbly choke escaped his mouth. Another set of long narrow jaws punctured his liver and ripped the organ, flesh and bones from his body. His nails raked the ground in frenzy as he tried claw back to the jet. The hunter was as good as dead and he knew it, 4 spear like nails dug into his back again he tried to scream the creatures powerful jaws locked around the back of his neck and in one power tear his flesh stretched and ripped as the bone separated his head was ripped from his body and the shadow creatures swiftly fled the scene.

The roars were heard from the jet causing the remaining hunters to activate every light and luminous object they had "go out there and find Malik!" the head hunter ordered,

Spider-man hung his head with a disapproving shake "your friend is dead" he mumbled "you heard the roar…I heard the scream, he's dead and he won't be the last" **("what's going on with me? I'm never this cryptic")** the brute hunter rounded on him striking a powerful punch to his gut. Spider-man clenched his teeth to mask his pain but that one hurt a lot, "you watch your tongue boy!" he growled,

"How am I supposed to watch something I can't even see genius?" Spidey shot back, the brute struck him again leaving him disoriented "if I wanted a kiss I would've called your mother" Spider-man sang in a daze. The brute's eyes sunk into his head with rage and he relentlessly wailed on Spider-man's face with animalistic brutality, 4 powerful hits split Peter's lip and cheek just below his eye

"Enough!" Calypso snapped catching the brutes fist "he is our only chance of finding my beloved your master! Release him and let's begin!" she ordered. The first shackle fell from his wrist and Spider-man's eyes began darting to each target under his mask charting his escape route, the second shackle dropped to the floor with a heavy clang and Spider-man felt a surge of new strength rush through him then the ankle shackles fell in a burst of speed and power Spider-man pulled himself up on the top rung of the cage and kicked the brute back into the two behind him bowling them over like pins then rebounding to the wall and out the hatch.

"You incompetent fools! You let him escape! Find him now!" Calypso screamed

Spider-man disappeared into the darkness beyond the lights of the jet with the hunters in pursuit but Spider-man had 2 advantages over the hunters he had been to the island before and he had night vision lenses.

The hunters chased him into the trees and suddenly the world around them went cold and still. The hairs on their necks raised an unnerving chill settled over them,

They were being watched.

The bushes rustled behind them their voices caught in their throats as multiple sets of amber and red eyes glowing from around them, Spider-man sat in the trees watching what was happening "raptors…of everything that calls this island home we have to stumble upon a pack of raptors" he sighed. But there was the oddest feeling arising within Peter something dormant he watched the raptors circle the hunters planning their strike but he didn't care these men were going to die and he just sat there waiting and watching "hmm Jurassic Park live" he said to himself **(Angel Spidey popped up on his shoulder looking hysterical "damn it Pete what is wrong with you these men are going to die!") **

The hunters stood in a circle back to back and weapons drawn at this point it was difficult to determine who was hunting who.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the tri-carrier the team was packing for their trip after their last excursion they were preparing for everything and anything.

"Water supply?

"Check"

"Dry sand to counter soft bogs?"

"Check"

"Spare costumes, including Spidey's"

"For god sakes Power-man check!" Nova snapped.

The two young heroes whom had an unfavorable experience in the Savage land with being tied to a sacrificial alter, and eaten by a T-rex then controlled by a mutant dino were preparing themselves based on their last adventure.

Iron-fist spent his preparation by training to prevent another surprise attack while he was sure 6 of the 8 mutates met their end by Wolverine and some ancient monster of the sea but wasn't willing to take that risk. Drone after drone he toned and enhanced his technique "I will not allow myself to be caught off guard I will be ready for anything"

White Tiger could be found in her room training her mind to prepare for the extra power the jade tiger would unleash upon her, she did not want a repeat of what happened last time _(flash back: White tigers claws ripped across Peter's chest and he fell at her feet) _she remembered the guilt she felt starring at Peter's lifeless body and the pitted feeling of believing she killed him and she was afraid that she might yet do so.

Then there was also Calypso and her elite hunters who kidnapped Peter in order to find Kraven and how would she react to knowing that Ava killed him.

"She'd probably kill him" came a voice within Ava's head catching her by complete surprise breaking her concentration, "whose there!" she snapped.

A women with red hair and a skin tight black combat suit was standing the door way "my names Jean Grey, no need to be worried White Tiger I won't tell anyone" the woman called Jean stated calmly. White tiger stared in utter confusion at the woman before her wondering how she knew what was scaring her,

"I can read minds…I'm a telepath, Wolverine brought me along in case any of you kids became telepathically corrupted again"

Tiger took slight offence to Jeans remark but she couldn't argue herself, Nova and Iron-fist were all mentally corrupted by the mutates and her by the jade tiger. And Sauron, maybe having someone with the power to counter act their corruptive abilities was a good idea "I appreciate your help" Tiger said "but could you stay out of my head" she shot back.

The blackbird was primed and ready for takeoff as the X-men and young hero's finished packing waiting at the loading ramp was the last member of the X-men who would be coming along she was a petite woman with short silver hair and a black cape draped around her shoulders. "Logan! Jean! Jets ready when you are!" she yelled over the roaring jet engines, the team loaded up and prepared to takeoff for their return to the Savage land.

* * *

Spider-man remained focused on the corralled hunters as the silent Raptors kept studying their movements "somebody do something I'm getting bored!" Spider-man hissed.

The raptors were done waiting to and went on the strike with lightning speed one leapt from the bushes it's jaws bit into a hunters back his cry of pain echoed through the forest, but his partners were quick to come to his aid before the raptor could make a second strike 4 glowing red laser spears being plunged into the raptors body two into legs, one in the soft under belly and the last pierced its trachea. The raptor spazed and twitched finally dying, the other raptors darted from their concealment only to be cut down by the hunters.

"Pull back to the plane, the boy is gone and we cannot leave the mistress unguarded…regroup until we know what is out there!" the leader ordered.

Spider-man watched as the hunters retreated back to the jet, "the minute they leave to find me I'm taking that jet home" he said to himself as he jumped onto the jet roof,

"The boy escaped?" Calypso asked calmly.

"Yes mistress"

"He's watching the jet isn't he?"

"Yes just as you said he would be"

Calypso smiled a triumphant smile as a small game boy sized computer started blinking red and green dots, "pull the power coupler and "destroy" it then hide it…when he realizes it's not here he'll be forced to find the only substitute…which my beloved has" she said.

Spider-man over heard every word between Calypso and her hunter and gritted his teeth with every word "she had a failsafe for my escape god damn it I hate being played! Now I have Kraven and his stupid moustache if I ever want to get out of here" he growled. Realizing his current situation Spider-man swung off to the last place Kraven would have likely been…Tigers cat pride village from when the tiger took over her, the place where she nearly ended him a place that would hold haunting memories.

No sooner had he swung off did the red dot on the minicomputer in Calypso's hand start moving away from the green dot "he's on the move" she laughed.

**Calypso planned on Spider-man's escape even counted on it in order to find Kraven,**

**somethings off with the web head he stood by and watched without concern if the raptors tore the hunters to shreds. and now he's headed back to Tigers cat tribe (the very place where she both nearly killed him and admitted how she really felt about him) to find Kraven...but what will he find there.**

**the team joins members of the X-men on their returning journey and they think they're are prepared for what whatever is waiting for them but are they?**


	4. Evolving

**hey everybody sorry this updates late and short but im trying to research every detail so it's accurate**

**and right now is just leading up to a more climatic point the rest will be longer. **

Chapter 4: Evolving

Thanks to his night vision Spider-man was able to see everything that might have crossed his path had he decided to sit and rest but whether it was fear or adrenaline Spider-man wasn't stopping despite his weakening arms. "come on Spidey one more mile you can do it just one arm at a time" he chanted trying to encourage himself, he swung for as long as he could but even Spider-man can't go forever he dropped onto a tree limb and laid back. His arms were throbbing, heart was pulsing he could feel every beat all over his body "ARGH!" he yelled, out of nowhere Peter's ribs began to hurt like somebody jammed a red hot blade into them and slowly twisted it.

His breathing became shallow and waves of hot sweat drenched his mask Peter was in agony, a pain unlike anything he had ever felt before isolated inches below his arms "son of a… god, somebody just put a bullet in my head!" he cried. He ripped off his mask in a fit of desperation, his vision was no longer in color he saw things as grey and black shadows on a red background, his own personal night vision "this would be so cool if it wasn't so terrifying" the searing burn in his sides wore down to dull constant throbbing feeling. There was something weird going on with Peter and it was only just beginning…

While Peter slept his mask slipped from his grip and fell to the ground Peter was once more exposed on the island. An island where he had more enemies than just Calypso and her hunters, but he also had allies he just had to find them.

A pair of glowing green eyes lurked in the darkness watching Peter sleep fixed on him and the lingering shadows of the creatures that were hunting him,

Hours passed the night air became lighter with the breeze bringing with it the green mist of the radioactive run off seeping into Peter's nose his red eyes flashed a searing ember red. Peter finally awoke with a startled jolt, an ear piercing blood chilling, and spine tingling screech ripped through the clam silence of the jungle and in the pale glow of the blue white moon he saw it. A massive bird humanoid looking creature seeing him descend into the ancient ruins the familiar icy grip of fear encased Peter's heart freezing him on the spot "Sauron?" he choked,

There was no mistaking it Sauron had returned to island "great like I didn't have enough problems!" Peter growled watching Sauron disappear from his line of sight. This was not going to be as easy as he had hoped.

* * *

The shield jet was now entering Artic air space and Ava was growing anxious the picture in her hands was trembling with scared nervous energy, Peter was being held captive and even if he could escape to which she had no doubt he that he would he was still trapped in Savage land a place crawling with danger under every rock and Sauron was now back and he nearly killed Peter on more than one occasion then there was the instability of Peter's mentality. The memory of Peter's torn, shredded and bloody body only worsened Ava's uneasy state tears actually raced down her cheeks "Peter I promise I'm bringing you home alive so don't you dare die on me before we get there" she sobbed.

"Ava?" Kitty poked her head through the door with a timid frown "we're preparing to land…the island is undergoing its lunar cycle least that's what Logan's calling it so be prepared to encounter things you've never seen before" she warned. Ava sunk deeper into her cot dropping the photo on to her knees giving Kitty a full view of it, it was Ava piggy backing on Peter laying on the floor resting her chin on his shoulder with books scattered around them, they looked genuinely happy together Kitty actually envied Ava in this picture. Ava was able to bring out Peter's smile even after everything that happened on and after Savage Land Island she could bring out his smile. "You two make a cute couple" she said with a cracking voice "I'll see you on the bridge when you're ready"

Kitty left and Ava delicately placed the photo on her cot and dawned her mask the time to be scared was behind her she would need to be focused and strong just to contain the Tiger "we're coming Peter, just hold on a little longer"

* * *

The ground began shake, puddles of water started to ripple even though they were still not seconds ago. Smaller trees started to fold with a thunderous crash and a soul shivering, ear destroying roar filled the air.

Peter awoke like a frightened puppy scurrying across the tree limb as a tremendous set of powerful jaws bit through the branch "damn it! I hate this island" Peter cried as he jumped for the next tree with the hungry T-rex on his tail nipping at his heels Peter started zipping from tree to tree to put some distance between himself and the mouth full of devouring teeth.

"Sorry but I already have a girlfriend and I prefer her all hands method as opposed to your all teeth!" Peter shouted back in a panicked tone, he managed to escape the T-rex by hiding out in one of the higher trees when his ribs started burning again crippling him on the spot he cringed and curled over clutching his sides. The pain was unbearable worse than any torture he ever endured the island was corrupting him first was the nightmares and hallucinations of savage encounters, now was coming the searing pain, the new red vison enabling him to see perfectly in the darkest conditions a useful hunting trait. Despite the pain Peter was able to reach one realization.

"so I'm not immune after all…I'm becoming savage like the rest of the island" he laughed but there was no humor or joy in his laugh this was almost sinister, something was definitely wrong that much was becoming clear finally the pain subsided again but this time with side effects. Peter unclenched his arms from his sides all 6 of them, his eyes sprang open in disoriented fear "6 arms? I have 6 arms! Ok Pete don't panic…this is just a dream that's it a dream watch I'll slap my slap myself and I'll wake up in my bed next to Ava with Raja curled up on the foot of the bed"

**(cutaway: Chibi Spidey is sitting on a recliner reading the script "don't do it Spidey it's not a dream, it's going to hurt" he skips ahead to the middle of the story when his eyes go round and tosses the script away as if it were on fire "awe dude! Really just…awe that's just wrong!" he shuddered) **

Peter extended his hand to his full reach and swung back full force slapping his face leaving a dark red hand print "ok…not a dream I really do have 6 arms WTF!" he cried wiggling all 30 fingers in discomposure "oh that's just wrong!" he shuddered.

"It seems the spider is freeing itself, you will make an even greater trophy!" came a hauntingly familiar voice from beyond Peter's enhanced night vison.

"That voice…Kraven, show yourself!" Peter shouted,

"Ha-ha so impatient" a cat like humanoid came pouncing down onto the tree in front of Peter he looked like a two legged lion claws and all, Kraven had somehow mutated "surprise Spider-man! I am alive and have become a perfect hunter courtesy of your more mutant enemies" Kraven cackled.

Peter blinked with a vacant stare at Kravens new form and at his announcement of being alive and the mutates.

Kraven smirked a cunning undermining smile "so the young tiger hasn't told you what she did to me…interesting" he scoffed extending his claws "let us begin"

**surprise Kravens alive! with the help of the remaining Mutates he's become a lion.**

**Saurons on the island.**

**and Peter has sprouted 4new arms and a built in night vision what's happening to him? **


	5. the Spider within

Chapter 5: the Spider within

Kraven tackled Spider-man backwards off of the tree limb sending them crashing through the thick darkness to the solid cold ground with devastating impact. Spider-mans grip tightened on Kraven's vest and then brought his other 4 fists up and laid a barrage of beatings against Kraven's chest and ribs "where is it Kraven?" he snapped throwing him into a tree.

Kraven sat up just in time to dodge another attack from Spider-man and retaliated with a quick slash to his side leaving 4 thin slices in Spider-man's sides "where is what boy?" he asked confused by the mutating Spider-mans words.

"The power coupler to your wife's jet!" Spider-man growled but Kraven's reaction wasn't even close to what he was expecting Kraven's face became a vacant stare,

"My wife's jet? Why is my Calypso here when my men were told to keep her safe back home" Kraven replied.

"Clearly she didn't get the memo and what the hell is with the Lion king look?"

Kraven looked from his claws to the mutating boy before him "as I said I've become the perfect hunter with the help of those mutates you know them the ones you and the animal man tried to exterminate" his voice went cold but there was the slightest hint of pride in it like Kraven was almost proud at the thought of Peter having killer tendencies. "as for the why…" a dark sinister smile crept across his face "…the young tiger nearly succeeded in bringing about my demise, she broke my spine and fed me to her pets they ripped and tore me in every agonizing way possible the young cub she took with her took half my face. I laid there broken and bleeding half my flesh eaten my fate sealed that is until they found me, their machine not only revived me it enhanced me"

Peter froze in place "Tiger tried to kill him? No THE tiger tried Ava wouldn't take a life even his" he thought to himself.

"I can see your wheels spinning boy you know its true deep down you know what her primitive instincts would drive her to do, now I've answered your question you can answer mine why is Calypso here?" Kraven snapped flexing his claws to show his lacking patience but Peter kept himself together his new Spider night vision was giving him an edge but if Ava's amulet let her see in the dark with precision then it stood to reason that Kraven the lion could to.

"She's here to find you after you went missing on your last visit here and her body guards grabbed me!" Peter shot back, however this only angered Kraven into attacking. His claws swiped across his face barely missing as Peter dodged them with his mutation his speed and reflexes had increased dramatically. Once more Kraven went on the offence Peter was doing everything in his power to remain level headed and evade the razor sharp claws relentlessly slashing at him but despite his speed Kraven's claws caught him across the back digging deep into his flesh 4 more claw marks ran diagonally down his back these wounds drew blood.

"I was the master hunter boy! Now I am the perfect hunter and you will die…call it a consolation prize for not getting to kill the white tiger" Kraven taunted, bringing Peter to attention he was threatening Tiger and something in his head just snapped. Through the darkness Kraven saw a flash of red followed by a creepy screech before he knew what had happened Kraven was pinned to a tree by a web unable to reach his knife or slip his claws free to cut loose. A shadow drew nearer to him with a bulbous head with pincers, a giant man Spider "heh-heh so you've finally embraced your savage side you are now the ultimate prey" Kraven laughed.

Man spider growled an animalistic growl before leaping into the tree tops disappearing into the ever reaching darkness of the island in his new form his speed was enhanced, his vision was tunneled and his webbing once made by his shooters was now organic to his body. Spider-man was no more only man spider remained. Swinging through the dark with no thought of a plan or sense of reason even forgetting the power coupler he was after.

Kraven fought and squirmed against the webbing for what felt like forever when a miniature man approached him even through the dark Kraven could see his arrogant smile "I told you the mutation takes time to fully conform your genetic structure you look like a lion, act lion but cannot fully become a lion until it bonds completely…" the smaller mans eyes fell on the webbing and they became very angered and dark "…tell me what or WHO created this webbing?" he hissed.

Kraven stopped his struggling catching the fire in the small mans eyes recognizing the hate within them that's when Kraven formed a plan of his own he would use the mutates to further expand his hunting ability and gain a pack of his own "spider-man" he whispered.

The smaller man quickly pulled a knife from his belt and cut the webbing freeing Kraven "come with me! If that insolent pest has returned then I want him found! So I can dissect him and kill him!" he snapped turning away from Kraven "follow me you need to rest and allow the mutation to fully adapt to your genetic structure"

"There is one more thing. He's mutated into an actual Spider" Kraven added causing the smaller man to stop dead in his tracks

"The boy has mutated? Interesting…we'll need to make some extra preparations" he replied leading Kraven back in to the woods.

* * *

Man Spider swung to a cliff side with a small trail weaving through rock seeing this pass way brought about a memory flash of White Tiger brutally and mercilessly carving his body up. He knew where he was, one of the Savage land tribes hunting grounds man spider slowly and quietly hissed in enjoyment as he leapt to the rock wall and scurried upward with his 6 arms he speed was dramatically increased reaching the top within seconds looking over a small tribal area with the remains of a smashed statue and throne with broken trees throughout the tree line. A familiar battle ground that held more painful flashes bringing him to his knees from disorientation.

_Tiger's powerful swipes breaking his ribs and her claws cutting deep into his body the more he remembered the more he came to desire revenge against the woman in the White Tiger costume__._

"SPIDER DEVIL!" came a shrill cry from the village below bringing man Spider to attention glaring down upon the people pointing up at him some ran for their spears, bows and axes swarming at the edge closest to him. Man Spider watched as the people continued to swarm the area further fueling his Savagery he charged the village bowling through the ranks of spears with enough force to throw the first group far beyond line up. His strikes were destructive each one threw a Tribal warrior like they were tennis balls and despite their attempts their spears, arrows or axes could hurt him the monster just kept attacking the women and children ran for the safety of the forests hoping that the darkness of the lunar cycle would hinder the Spider devils vision.

Man Spider relentlessly stormed his way through the crowd bones snapping and the pain induced cries echoed through the night air as the remaining warriors began firing torched arrows but missed on every shot and some struck the huts slowly setting them a blaze creating a reddish orange glow illuminating the darkness like a giant flare Man Spider slammed all 6 fists down onto the last warrior rendering him unconscious. The village burned with cackling popping of the dry wood the more cindered huts collapsed in on themselves while Man Spider daunted over the carnage he'd created. bodies piled upon each other marinating small pools of blood the village was destroyed and the males either maimed or massacred at his feet and without the aid of his human nature to conflict him man Spider set out once more into the darkness.


End file.
